Reborn: New member and new destiny
by guardian of the aura Aurasoul
Summary: Natalia was an 9 year old orphan in Italy able to control flames then Vongola Nono and Reborn found her and adopted her to the Vongola now 5 years passed and she will go with Reborn to become a another new guardian for Tsuna but what awaits them is a new enemy their target: Natalia.
1. Prologue

Prolouge

"Are you sure this is the place Reborn"?

"Im sure Timoteo".

Reborn and Vongola boss Timoteo were walking in the streets of Italy standing in front of a small building. "Alright might as well go in", Timoteo said.

They walked to the door and knocked on the door they waited then the door opened to show of a young women wearing a light brown dress her black hair wavy and having bright warm green eyes she gasped in shock. "Oh my Vongola Nono its an honor to see you here in my little orphanage please come in", she said.

They nodded and walked in the orphanage and walked to sit near the fireplace the young women then brought tea and sat down. "My name is Esperanza. What may I help you with"? she asked.

"We would like to see the young girl that was said to control flames", Reborn said.

Esperanza gasped in shock but then sighed and nodded. "Of course allow me to go get her", she said.

She got up and walked off they waited until she came back holding the hand of a young 9 year old girl she had bright orange hair her tips black, her eyes a bright sky blue, she wore a plain red shirt, black leggings, and sandles around her neck was a necklace with a orange gem shining in different colors she rubbed her eyes and yawned. "Allow me to introduce to you Natalia, Natalia this is Vongola Nono", Esperanza said.

"You mean the man who works in a mafia family"? Natalia asked innocently.

Esperanza smiled and nodded. "Yes that is right he would like to speak with you about your fire", she said.

"Come closer child", Timoteo said.

Natalia slowly walked to Timoteo he smiled and lightly patted her head. "Now can you show me you fire young one", he said.

She nodded then she cupped her hands and a small bright orange - yellow flame appeared in her hand he grew wide eyed. "Do you think you can change the color"? he asked.

Natalia nodded then the flame changed color to red, green, indigo, then it turned white causing Timoteo to gasp. "Indeed Reborn she is something special just like you said", he said.

Then he touched Natalia's shoulders. "Tell me young one would you like to be adopted in the Vongola"? he asked.

Natalia grew wide eyed in shock and the flames disappeared as she looked at him. "You want me in the Vongola"? she asked.

"Yes if you like that is", Timoteo said.

Natalia looked at him then at Esperanza who was smiling at her motherly she then faced Timoteo and then smiled. "Yes I would like to be a member of the vongola", she said.

"Excellent why dont you pack your things while I talk with Esperanza about the adoption forms", Timoteo said.

Natalia nodded then rushed pff to her room she got a small bag and then put in her spare clothing, her books, her journal, and her art supplies in it then she grabbed a picture frame in it a picture of her and all her friends in the orphanage she smiled thinking of visiting so she could tell her firends some other day then put it in her bag anf rushed back to see Timoteo signing some papers. "And there we are all done", he said.

"Alright and thank you for adopting little Natalia", Esperanza said.

Natalia walked to Timoteo and Reborn she then looked at Reborn wondering. "Um who are you"? she asked.

"Im Reborn the Vongola's top hitman", he said.

She paled slightly and nodded gulping Timoteo smiled gently and patted her head. "Do not worry Reborn wont hurt you for now on he'll be like an uncle to you", he said.

"My uncle"? Natalia questioned.

"Yes as I will be your grandfather so call me Grandfather Timoteo", he said.

"Grandfather Timoteo", Natalia repeated.

"Thats right now say goodbye to Esperanza and we can get going your new family awaits", Timoteo said.

Natalia looked at him then quickly gave Esperanza a hug. "Bye Esperanza", she said.

"Goodbye Natalia be safe and visit", Esperanza said.

"I will".

Natalia then let go and faced Timoteo nodding he smiled and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Come now Natalia let us get going to the Vongola", he said.

She nodded and followed him out the door to start her new life.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"UNCLE SKULL"!

A 14 year old Natalia was walking down the hall angered her face covered in smoke and soot. "Woah what happened to you"?

Natalia growled and turned to see Colonnello. "Uncle Colonnello I don't have time to talk I have to kill Uncle Skull", she said.

"Another one of his pranks"? he asked grinning.

"Unfortunately 5 years and he still keeps pranking me", she sighed.

Colonnello laughed and looked at Natalia with a smile as she tried to wipe off the smoke and soot off her face. "She really has changed from the little 9 year old girl from back then I remember how she first came here", he thought.

**Flashback...**

"Arcobaleno please come to my office".

"Huh I wonder what Nono wants", Fon said.

"We better go see", Lal Mirch said.

They all walked to the office and they were shocked to see a little 9 year old girl sitting down on a chair with Reborn on her lap and sitting next to Timoteo. "Hey Nono whos the kid"? Colonnello asked.

"This girl is Natalia she is the girl Reborn spotted a few days ago", Timoteo said.

"You mean the girl with the flames"? Viper questioned.

"That is correct. Natalia these are the Arcobaleno and like Reborn you are to refer to them as Uncle and Aunt", Timoteo said.

"Ok", Natalia nodded.

Lal walked to Natalia the girl clutched the chair and Timoteo chuckled. "Dont worry Natalia she wont hurt you", he said.

"Hi Im Lal Mirch but you'll be calling me Aunt Lal ok", she said.

Natalia nodded as Colonnello walked over. "Im Colonnello but it will be Uncle Colonnello for now on", he grinned.

Natalia nodded again as she let go of her grip on the chair. "And this is Fon, Verde, Viper, and Skull", Lal said.

"They shall also be helping you to use your flames", Timoteo said.

"Using my flames"? Natalia asked.

"Thats right".

She looked to face Reborn as he got off her lap and walked to the others. "We'll also be training you how to fight and of some academics some a bit advance You'll also learn how to use weapons and a specific one for you and soon you'll fight for the Vongola. Understood"?

Natalia looked at them all then nodded. "Understood Uncle Reborn".

**End of Flashback...**

"And after 5 years shes changed", Colonnello thought.

During the years Natalia's hair had grown longer which she always braided, now having sharp features, wearing a red tank top, an indigo jean jacket vest with the Vongola symbol on the back, black leggings, silver chains around her hips, gray flats, amd her necklace she became more fearless and brave but also kind with a gentle touch but can also be feared as well as someone who also knows how to have a good laugh. "Hey Uncle Colonnello do you know where Uncle Skull is"? she asked.

"Sorry Natalia I havent seen him", he said.

"Dammit he is so dead once I find him", she said.

"Reborn has really rubbed of on you", Colonnello said.

"No he hasnt I mean Im not the only one who wants to kill him name one person who doesnt want to kill him besides his octopus and Aunt Aria", she said.

"Hmm point taken", Colonnello grinned.

"Natalia".

They turned to see Fon walking to them. "Oh hey Uncle Fon whats up", Natalia said.

"Nono and Reborn want to see you", Fon said.

"I didnt do anything"! Natalia said quickly.

"Yet", Colonnello smirked.

"Shut up", she hissed.

"They juts need to talk with you about something", Fon said.

"Fine maybe they might know where Uncle Skull is", she said.

"Prank again"? Fon asked.

"Yup. Bye Uncle Colonnello", she said.

"See ya".

Natalia followed Fon down the halls of the mansion and to the door and Fon knocked.

"Come in".

Natalia opened the door to see Timoteo and Reborn there. "Oh Natalia good thank you Fon you may go", Timoteo said.

Fon nodded and left as Natalia closed the door and walked to them taking a seat. "So what do you need Grandfather Timoteo"? she asked.

"Well I would like to discuss with you about a few things", Timoteo said.

"Like what"? she asked.

"Well you know you possess a special flame".

"Yeah the Moon Flame Uncle Verde told us about it".

**Flashback...**

10 yeat old Natalia walked with Timoteo and Reborn to Verde's lab and they walked in Natalia looked to see all the machines. "Verde is everything set"? Reborn asked.

"Yes the machine is all ready", Verde said.

Natalia grew a little frightened and Timoteo gently holded her hand. "Dont worry Natalia we are just going to see your flames think of it as a trip to the doctor", he said.

She nodded as Verde patted on a white metal table. "Lay down here so we can start", he said.

"Ok", she nodded.

She walked to it and then lay down Verde then went to the computer and began typing and a green light shined on Natalia. "Dont move the computer is scanning you", he told her.

She understood and didnt move then after a while the scanner was off. "Ok you can move now", Verde said.

Natalia got up and stretched as she, Timoteo, and Reborn walked to Verde as he typed on the computer. "Well what did you find"? Reborn asked.

"Well it turns out she wields all 9 flames meaning having the Moon Flame", Verde said.

"The Moon Flame"? Reborn questioned.

"The ancient flame in the Vongola family that was supposedly died out years ago", Timoteo said.

"So your saying Natalia's ancestors had the Moon Flames"? Reborn asked.

"I suppose so", Timoteo said.

"Grandfather Timoteo which color is the Moon Flame"? Natalia asked.

"The white one my dear", he said.

"And is it dangerous"? she asked.

"We dont know yet but in the mean time dont use it just yet alright", he said.

"Of course".

**End of flashback...**

"Yes and at age 12 you began using them", Timoteo said.

"Yeah and mastered them last year I know", Natalia nodded.

"Yes now do you remember me and Reborn telling you of my heir Tsunayoshi Sawada"? he asked.

"Yeah I do but Grandfather Timoteo I dont see where this is going", she said.

"Well Natalia me and Reborn have decided that you are to be the Tsunayoshi's guardian of the Moon Flame", he said.

Natalia gasped in shock looking at him and Reborn. "But do you even think Im ready"? she asked unsure.

"Natalia you are indeed ready to take your place as guardian you are to go with Reborn to Japan tomorrow", he said.

"Japan"? she questioned.

"That is where Tsuna and his guardians live", Reborn said.

"But where am I going to stay once we get there"? she asked.

"I contacted Tsuna's mother Nana and she has agreed for you to live with them", Timoteo said.

"Oh I see", Natalia nodded.

"Now go upstairs and pack your weapon is on your desk", Timoteo said.

"Ok but one more question", she said.

"Which is"?

"Am I only going to use the Moon Flame only or can I use the other flames"? she asked.

"You are to use the Moon Flames and Sky Flames only use the other flames only in emergencies", Timoteo said.

"Ok got it I'll go now", she said.

Natalia rushed out and quickly went to her room it was decorated rainbow like with the colors of each flame she reached to her jewelry box and got out the white gem Moon Flame ring she slipped it on then walked to her desk to see a pair of white leather gloves starling silver chains wrapped around the gloves lightly to form a X. She sighed then looked at her ring she concentrated and produced a silverish white flame from her ring. "Well my life as a guardian starts tomorrow I better go see Esperanza and tell her after I finish packing", she thought.

Natalia then got a suitcase and placed some spare clothes, her scrapbook, her camera, her art supplies plus some new ones she got from Timoteo then closed it placing her journal on top of it she then walked out and to a limo."To the orphanage please", she said.

"Of course Lady Natalia", the driver said.

The limo drove off unknown to her Timoteo and Reborn were watching her leave from the window. "Are you sure she'll be safe in Japan"? Timoteo asked.

"With the guardians and Tsuna with her she'll be well protected", Reborn said.

"They will come after her though", Timoteo said.

"Dont worry Nono she'll be fine".


	3. Chapter 2

**Aurasoul: Hey everyone sorry I haven't been on this story for a while got myself busy.**

**Natalia: Yeah updating your other stories like your GX and Digimon ones.**

**Aurasoul: Right and don't worry I'll try with this one too so disclaimer.**

**Tsuna: I'll do it Aurasoul-san doesn't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn only her OCs like Natalia-san.**

**Aurasoul: Thanks Tsuna now on with the story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

The alarm beeped and Natalia groaned getting up and yawning as she turned off her alarm she stretched and got out of bed to start her day. She put on an orange blouse, brown leggings, her chains on her waist, brown sandals, her ring, and her necklace she placed her gloves in her bag then put her hair up in a ponytail then someone knocked on her door. "Come in", she said.

The door opened and Timoteo came in. "I see you're awake", he said.

"Yeah. When do me and Uncle Reborn leave"? She asked.

"In an hour so you have time for breakfast", he said.

"Oh good I'll go eat now", she said.

Natalia then rushed to the dinning room to see a spread of bread, rolls, cereal, fruit, and other things she sat down and are a few rolls and some sandwiches thinking back on her life. "I always thought I was a weirdo since I could control these flames but look at me now a member of the Vongola now to be a guardian for the next Vongola boss if only I knew sooner", she thought.\

"Morning Natalia".

Natalia looked and smiled to see Lal Mirch. "Hey Aunt Lal", she said.

"So what do you plan to do before you leave"? Lal asked.

"Have another look around the place then grab my stuff and leave", Natalia said.

"Oh I see. You excited"? Lal asked.

"That and nervous", Natalia said.

"Don't worry once you get to know them you'll like them", Lal assured.

"I hope so", Natalia sighed.

She then got up saying goodbye to Lal and walked around the mansion remembering all the good times she had then she walked to the garden. "Hey Amber come out", she called out.

She waited until a small chipmunk rushed over to her Natalia smiled as she picked up the chipmunk and stroked it's head. "Hey little Amber guess what we're going to Japan", she said.

Amber chittered excitedly and lightly jumped in Natalia's cupped hands Natalia giggled remembering how she met the little chipmunk.

**Flashback...**

A 12 year old Natalia was at the garden taking a break from training eating some chestnut muffins from the kitchens then she heard chitters she looked to see a chipmunk looking at her with big black eyes. "Does it want the nuts in my muffin"? She thought.

Natalia broke a piece of her muffin to get the nut the put out her hand to the chipmunk. "Here you go", she said to it.

The chipmunk slowly crawled to her hand sniffing then got on Natalia's hand and began eating the nut Natalia giggled as she got another nut from the muffin and gave it to the chipmunk who already finished the first one. "Such a pretty girl you are your fur is like shiny amber", she cooed.

Then Natalia gasped. "I know I'll call you Amber like that"? she asked.

The chipmunk chittered excitedly and Natalia giggled. "I'll take that as a yes".

**End of flashback...**

"Come on Amber we better get going", Natalia said.

She placed the chipmunk on her shoulder and walked back inside the mansion to her room placing Amber on her desk Natalia then put on a white poncho the collar colored light red then she got Amber and carefully placed her in the collar to hide her. "Ok stay hidden until I say you can come out", she whispered.

Then her door opened she looked to see Reborn. "Are you ready to go"? He asked.

"Yup all ready", she said.

"Then lets go", he said.

She nodded grabbing her stuff careful of Amber and walked out of her room and mansion to see Timoteo standing outside of a limo. "Goodbye Natalia I know you'll make a wonderful guardian", he said smiling.

"Thanks Grandfather Timoteo", she smiled.

Natalia gave him a hug and went in the limo with Reborn as they then drove off.

* * *

><p>"Hey Uncle Reborn".<p>

"What"?

They were on the private jet taking off to Japan. "You've been to Japan dozens of times to train the next Vongola Boss and his Guardians. So whats Japan like"? Natalia asked.

"Its more bigger then Italy and more streets then Italy too", Reborn said.

"Oh ok. And what about the boss and his Guardians"? She asked.

He didn't answer she looked and sighed to see he was asleep she got a blanket and tucked him in. "He's out again might as well wait though the flight", she thought.

Natalia looked at her ring and lightly touched the gem. "The Moon Guardian me I'll have to do my best".

* * *

><p><strong>Aurasoul: There all done!<strong>

**Reborn: About time you did.**

**Aurasoul: Man you are mean Reborn so next chapter will be Natalia coming to Japan and meeting Tsuna and the others so until then.**

**Natalia: Read and review.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Aurasoul: Hey everyone heres chapter 3 for my Reborn story!**

**Yamamoto: You must be feeling very happy that your now updating all your stories now.**

**Aurasoul: Oh I am believe me so anyway I don't own Reborn only Natalia and any other OCs I bring in.**

**Hibari: Just get started or I'll bite you to death.**

**Aurasoul: Ehh?! How did you get here?!**

**Reborn: Don't question it just get started.**

**Aurasoul: Alright! Man feels like I'm being ganged up in here now lets get started.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

"No mama I'm not leaving you behind"!

"Natalia please go now hurry before they get here'.

"There they are! Get them"!

"Go now"!

Natalia gasped waking up breathing heavily her face pale and looked around then remembered where she was then sighed. "It was all a dream yet it felt so real and horrible", she thought.

"Attention everyone we'll be landing in Japan momentarily please stay seated until then".

Natalia sat up and stretched she looked to see Amber still asleep on her shoulder then at Reborn who was also asleep. "Uncle Reborn wake up we're here", she yawned.

The bubble popped and Reborn sat up and looked at her. "You ok? You look pale", he said.

"Yeah just had a bad dream don't worry I'll be fine", she assured.

The plane then landed and they got off Natalia stretched as she looked around. "So this is Japan huh not a bad place. So where's the Sawada Household"? She asked.

"Just follow me", Reborn said.

Natalia nodded and allowed her uncle to lead her down the streets she looked around in interest until they reached the house. "Hmm nice size and I should knock right"? She asked.

Reborn nodded and Natalia knocked on the door they waited until the door opened and Natalia was faced with a women. "Oh Reborn your back and is this the girl Timoteo told me in his letter"? She asked.

"Yes this is Natalia 'Vongola' Capello, Natalia this is Tsuna's mother Nana Sawada", Reborn introduced.

"Nice to meet you Ms. Sawada thank you for letting me stay in your home", Natalia said with a bow.

"Its no problem now come in", Nana said smiling.

Natalia nodded and walked inside looking around the house. "Tsuna is still at school so he should be back soon. Would you like me to take you to your room Natalia-chan"? Nana asked smiling.

"Yes thank you", Natalia said.

"Alright follow me", the women said.

Natalia followed her upstairs and to a door at the hall Nana opened it and allowed Natalia to enter. "If you like you can decorate it anyway you like", Nana said.

"Thank you again Ms. Sawada", Natalia said.

"Please dear call me Nana", Nana smiled.

Natalia smiled back as Nana left while Natalia looked around. "What do you think"?

Natalia turned to face Reborn who walked in she shrugged. "Its fine I was thinking of decorating it a bit", she said.

"If you want I can get some people to help you", he said.

"That would be great thanks Uncle Reborn", she smiled.

"so who will I be meeting besides Tsuna-san"?

"You'll be meeting the Guardians of Storm, Lightning, and Rain you'll meet the Guardians of Cloud and Sun at school tomorrow", Reborn said.

"What?! Uncle Reborn why am I going to school"? She asked shocked.

"Tsuna and all the other guardians except lightning and mist go to the same school it would be best if you do the same", he explained.

Natalia looked at him then sighed and nodded. "Alright I guess I have no choice. So I start tomorrow"? She asked.

"Yes that's right", he nodded.

"Lambo put that down"!

"No way"!

Natalia and Reborn looked to see two children running down the hall one of them carrying TNT. "Um Uncle who was that"? She asked.

"That's Lambo and I-Pin, Lambo is the Lightning Guardian while I-Pin is Fon's student", he said.

"I see that explains why Uncle Fon goes to Japan with you sometimes. But are you sure its a good idea for a child to be a guardian"? She asked.

"Don't worry as much as a pain he is Lambo is the right one for the job", he said.

"If you say so Uncle Reborn but I still think its a little crazy", she shrugged.

"I'm home"!

Natalia heard another voice and looked at Reborn. "That's them right"? She asked.

"Yeah come on", he said.

She put down her stuff and followed him down the halls to the top of the stairs. "Wait here until I call you down", he said.

Natalia nodded as Reborn walked down the stairs she heard a few gasps she then closed her eyes to hear the conversation. "Reborn you're back from your trip"!

"Yeah and I brought someone with me".

"You brought someone? Who"?

"A new ally for us".

"New ally"?

"Yeah Natalia come down".

Natalia opened her eyes as she then walked down the stairs to see three guys they looked at her shocked as she then walked next to Reborn as he jumped landing on her shoulder. "This is Natalia 'Vongola' Capello a new guardian", Reborn introduced.

"New Guardian?! Are you replacing one of us"?! The silver haired one asked shocked.

"No I'm not replacing anyone I'm actually the 7th guardian wielder of the Moon Flame", Natalia said.

"Moon Flame"? The black haired questioned confused.

"Its known as an ancient flame said to have died out long ago but somehow there was a survivor that would be Natalia", Reborn said.

"Then is there a Moon Arcobaleno"? The brown haired asked.

"We have no clue yet we are still looking for the Moon Pacifier hoping to find the Arcobaleno with it so for now we only have the guardian", Reborn said.

"Its a pleasure to meet you all", Natalia said.

"Natalia this is Tsuna the next boss for the Vongola", Reborn began.

"Its nice to meet you Natalia-san", Tsuna said with a smile.

"Just Natalia and its nice to finally meet you Tsuna-san", Natalia said.

"That's Gokudera Hayato the Storm Guardian and that's Yamamoto Takeshi the Rain Guardian", Reborn said.

"Its nice to meet you Natalia-chan", Yamamoto smiled.

"Nice to meet you", Gokudera nodded.

"Same to you both", Natalia nodded.

Then Lambo and I-Pin ran in the living room they then saw Natalia. "Huh whos that"? Lambo asked.

"Lambo that's not nice", I-Pin said.

"Hello my name is Natalia nice to meet you", Natalia smiled.

"My name is I-Pin nice to meet you", I-Pin bowed.

"And this is Lambo".

"Lambo-san the great"! Lambo laughed.

"Now you met four guardians you'll meet two more tomorrow", Reborn said.

"Right Uncle Reborn", Natalia nodded.

"UNCLE"?! Everyone yelled shocked.

"Hmm? Is something wrong"? Natalia asked confused.

"You're related to Reborn"?! Tsuna asked shocked.

"Oh no not by blood you see I was adopted by Vongola Nono, Grandfather Timoteo and he told me to call the Arcobaleno uncle and aunt calling him grandfather was his idea too", Natalia explained with a smile.

"Oh that's the case", Tsuna said breathing out a bit a breath.

"Wait you were adopted in the Vongola"? Gokudera asked.

"Yeah by Grandfather Timoteo he and the Arcobaleno with Granfather's guardians they all practically raised me", Natalia said.

"Wow so I guess your already use to the Mafia huh", Yamamoto said.

"You can say that yeah", Natalia nodded.

"But how come we never heard about you before"? Gokudera questioned.

"We were still training her at the time plus doing more research on the Moon Flames these flames are an unknown to the Vongola", Reborn said.

"And she'll also be staying here for the time being".

"Ehh"?! Tsuna said shocked.

"Tsuna! Natalia! Time for dinner"! Nana called out.

"Yes! I'm starving lets eat", Natalia smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Aurasoul: And that's it.<strong>

**Natalia: So next chapter I'll be meeting Hibari and Royhei then right?**

**Aurasoul: That's right so until then folks!**

**Tsuna: Read and review!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Aurasoul: Hey everyone heres chapter 4 of Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

**Natalia: So I'll be meeting with Hibari-san and Royhei-san?**

**Aurasoul chuckling darkly: Yeah and something else that's going to wound Hibari's pride very badly.**

**Tsuna scared: I don't like the look on Aurasoul-chan's face.**

**Natalia paling: Neither do I.**

**Aurasoul: Oh don't worry you two now someone mind doing the disclaimer.**

**Tsuna: Aurasoul-chan doesn't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn only her OCs like Natalia.**

**Aurasoul: So enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

Natalia yawned as she got up from her bed she turned to see Amber asleep curled up on her pillow she giggled lightly stroking the chipmunk's fur. "Natalia! Tsuna! time to go to school"! Nana yelled.

Natalia got out of bed careful of Amber as she changed to the uniform her uncle gave her with some stockings then began braiding her hair and put on her ring and necklace she then heard chittering and looked to see Amber was awake the chipmunk scurry to Natalia and got on her shoulder. "Well someone is excited", she giggled.

She then walked out of her room and down the stairs taking her seat. "Morning Natalia", Nana smiled.

"Morning , Uncle Reborn", Natalia smiled.

There was chuckling and Reborn appeared behind the wall and took a seat. "You're getting better at finding me", he said.

"Uncle you've trained me for 7 years now it's getting easy", she shrugged.

"Well don't say where I am when Tsuna is around", Reborn told her.

"Yeah got it", she nodded beginning to eat.

Then Tsuna rushed downstairs and sat down to eat while Natalia began feeding Amber bits of rice. "Oh how cute. Who's this"? Nana asked.

"Oh this is Amber she's my pet chipmunk", Natalia said.

"You mean that same chipmunk that was biting Skull"? Reborn asked with a smirk.

"The same I wanted to give Uncle Skull a bit of what he deserves before I left", Natalia giggled.

"I have indeed taught you well", Reborn nodded.

Natalia laughed as she petted Amber then she got up. "Well Tsuna-san you ready to go"? She asked.

"Do you have your gloves Natalia"? Reborn asked.

"Yes Uncle there in my bag", she assured.

"Ok lets go", Tsuna said finishing.

"Bye , Uncle Reborn", Natalia said.

"Bye Okaa-san", Tsuna said.

They grabbed their bags and walked out the house walking down the street.

"Boss"!

"Tsuna! Natalia"!

They turned to see Gokudera and Yamamoto running to them. "Oh hey you guys", Natalia said.

"Morning Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto-kun", Tsuna smiled.

"Is that a chipmunk"? Gokudera asked pointing at Amber.

"Yeah this is Amber she's my pet chipmunk", Natalia said.

"Another tiny pet just like Hibari-san", Yamamoto smiled petting Amber.

"Hibari-san"? Natalia asked confused as they walked.

"He's the Cloud Guardian", Yamamoto said with a smile.

"Who's also a complete jackass", Gokudera said.

"Gokudera-san! You shouldn't call him that"! Natalia gasped.

"Even though he is one I mean the only reason he ever joined us is so he can get stronger to beat Reborn", Gokudera said.

"Uncle Reborn"?! She asked shocked.

"Doesn't he know that Uncle Reborn is the strongest and best hitman in all of Italy and such"?

"Oh he knows", Yamamoto nodded.

"And he still wants to fight Reborn", Tsuna sighed.

Natalia looked at them gaping in shock then sighed as they reached the school. You guys go on ahead I have to find the office", Natalia said.

"Are you sure you'll be fine on your own"? Tsuna asked.

"Yes Tsuna-san don't worry now hurry or you'll be late to class", Natalia said.

They nodded and walked inside. "Now then I better head to the office", Natalia thought.

"Oi".

Natalia turned hearing a voice to see a guy there unknown to her that it was Hibari. "Oh um hi sorry I was just going to go to the office since I'm new here", Natalia said sheepishly.

"Which school did you come from"? Hibari questioned.

"Oh uh actually I moved here from Italy my name is Natalia"-!

She gasped as Hibari then suddenly attacked her with his tonfas but she was able to dodge the hit as she looked at him shocked. "What the heck?! What did I"-!

But Hibari continued trying to hit her Natalia as she swiftly dodged the hits Amber had scurried off as Natalia jumped back. "What is this guy's problem?! Attacking me like that", she thought then sighed.

"I'll have to fight back but I shouldn't use my gloves don't want to kill him".

"You better fight back herbivore or I will bite you to death", Hibari threatened.

Then Hibari ran to attack Natalia dodged the hit then Hibari was about to strike with his second tonfa but Natalia then grabbed it actually surprising him as she then swung a kick at him flinging him back but he still stood. "That wasn't enough he's tough", she thought.

"You'll get it now herbivore", he said.

"What's up with calling me herbivore? I have a name its Natalia", she said annoyed.

"You're just a weak herbivore I don't need to call you by your name", he said.

Natalia then had an angry mark. "This guy sure is pissing me off", she thought.

Then Hibari ran about to hit her side but Natalia saw it coming blocking it and managed to slug him jumping back and smirked to see the bruise. "What do you think? Not bad for a 'weak herbivore' huh", she smirked.

But then to her surprise Hibari was smirking."Hm now this fight I might enjoy", he said.

"Eh"? Natalia said gaping.

"Come show me what you got", he said putting up his tonfas.

"Is he serious"?! She thought shocked.

"Natalia-chan"!

Natalia jumped and looked to see Tsuna and the others running to her. "What's going on? And what happened to Hibari"? Yamamoto gaped.

"Hibari"? Natalia questioned shocked.

"Wait that's the Cloud Guardian Hibari"?!

"Yeah that's him", Gokudera said.

"Wait Natalia did you gave Hibari that bruise"?! Tsuna gaped.

"Well", Natalia said nervously.

"No way! You actually managed to hit him"?! Gokudera said shocked.

"Believe it Gokudera".

They all looked and saw Reborn. "Uncle Reborn"! Natalia gasped.

"Baby did you send her here"? Hibari questioned.

"I did her name is Natalia Vongola Cielo Tsuna's Moon Guardian and she'll be attending the school", Reborn told Hibari.

"Um sorry about the hit Hibari-san", Natalia apologized.

"Hmph looks like you brought a challenge baby", he only said and walked off.

Natalia couldn't help but sweatdropped. "Something tells me I'm going to be on Hibari-san's hit list", she said.

"That sounds about right", Tsuna frowned.

"Just great", Natalia groaned.

"Don't worry too much on it Natalia-chan", Yamamoto smiled giving her a piece of paper.

"Here we went to the office to get you your schedule you're in the same classes with us".

"I see well at lease I'll be doing my job", she weakly smiled.

"Let's go or we'll be late".

They all then walked in the school to get going to class.

* * *

><p>"Ugh finally lunch".<p>

Natalia walked with the others to the roof to eat their lunch Natalia was so close on being bored to death in class considering she already knew what the teachers were teaching once they reached the roof Natalia saw Royhei and a girl there already as they sat. "Hi you must be Natalia-san right"? She asked.

"Uh yeah I am", Natalia nodded.

"Thought so my name is Kyoko Sasagawa it's nice to meet you", the girl smiled.

"Oh Sasagawa? So you're related to Royhei-san"? Natalia asked.

"He's my brother actually", Kyoko smiled.

Natalia looked surprised then looked uncomfortable looking at the others. "Uh guys does she know"-

"I know about the Mafia and Vongola", Kyoko assured with a soft smile.

Natalia looked at her shocked then looked at the others Tsuna having a nervous smile. "Well I know who told her", she thought.

"So are you a guardian like my brother Natalia-san"? Kyoko asked.

"Yeah I am I'm the Moon Guardian for Tsuna there it was finalized by the current Vongola head Vongola Nono and I was to come here and live with Tsuna so I could do my job properly", Natalia said.

"How come you haven't shown up before"? Kyoko asked curiously.

Natalia was unsure to answer but seeing the trust and kindness in Kyoko's eyes she caved in. "I was still training at the time and I had also had to go into hiding with the Varia incident once it was cleared up I continued training until Nono decided for me to come here", she explained.

"And also of the fact my flames the Moon Flames are a type of Sky Flames that were supposed to be extinct yet I still have them".

"Oh so that's why the Varia don't have a Moon Guardian too", Yamamoto said.

"Yeah and let me tell you, you wouldn't believe the number of times Xanxus tried to make me to join the Varia it was always so disastrous", Natalia laughed.

"You say disastrous yet you're laughing", Gokudera sweatdropped.

"Well once you get use to them it's not that bad I actually like them even if they're totally insane but then again who in the Vongola isn't"? Natalia grinned.

"That's for sure", Tsuna agreed with a nod.

"Natalia you're tough to the extreme"! Royhei grinned.

"Why thank you Royhei-san", Natalia smiled happily.

They continued talking until it was time for them to get back to class they all then began walking down the halls to their classes.

* * *

><p>The bell rung meaning class was over the group walked out of the school Natalia stretching. "Finally I swear it was so boring on how the teacher was going on back there when I already know how to solve those math problems", she sighed.<p>

"You had tutoring back at the Vongola"? Yamamoto asked.

"Yeah Uncle Verde taught me it was hectic but it got through in the end", Natalia said with a small smile.

"Finally you're here".

They then looked and were surprised to see Bianchi there thankfully for Gokudera wearing a mask. "Nee-san?! What are you doing here"?! Gokudera gaped.

"Reborn sent me here he wanted me to take Natalia out for a little shopping to decorate her room", Bianchi explained.

Natalia sighed. "That uncle of mine he likes to spoil me", she said, then walked to Bianchi.

"Hello my name is Natalia pleasure to meet you".

"I'm Bianchi, Hayato's older sister it's nice to meet you. Ready to go", Bianchi asked.

"Sure bye guys and I'll see you at home Tsuna", Natalia said.

"Right", Tsuna nodded.

Natalia then walked off with Bianchi as they went to some stores getting items for decorating Natalia's room Amber perched on her shoulder once they finished shopping they went to the Sawada home and went to Natalia's room getting to work on decorating it until now the walls were a pale midnight blue color with white stars and a crescent moon painted the sheets were silver with a few stuffed animals Bianchi insisted on getting for her. "Wow it looks great! Thanks again for the help Bianchi-san", Natalia smiled.

"No problem at all and just call me Bianchi we're friends now", Bianchi smiled.

"Right"! Natalia said happily.

"Natalia-chan! Dinner is ready! Bianchi you can join us too"! Nana called out.

"Looks like dinner is ready", Bianchi said.

"You go on ahead I'll be there soon", Natalia said.

Bianchi nodded and left the room Natalia smiled looking around her room she saw Amber sleeping in the small bed she and Bianchi got at a pet shop then she looked at the stuffed animals a lion cub, a cat, a dog, a blue jay, a kangaroo, a bull, a snowy owl, a hedgehog, and a wolf cub. "Well they are cute so I'll let this slide this one time", she thought happily.

After gently patting Amber, Natalia then walked off for dinner unknown of a shadow watching her from outside.

* * *

><p><strong>Aurasoul: And there its done!<strong>

**Natalia: You put me on Hibari's hit list!**

**Aurasoul: Hey I have a right! So next time we'll be meeting of the person who was spying on Natalia and learn a little bit on Natalia herself so until then.**

**Tsuna: Read and review.**

**Hibari walking in: There you are herbivore**

**Natalia: Oh crap!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Aurasoul: Hey everyone heres chapter 5 of Katekyo Hitman Reborn!  
><strong>

**Natalia: Before we start I like to clear up with a Guest's review.**

**Aurasoul: Here we go.**

**Natalia: I need to do this now the Moon Flame can be considered a flame even if it isn't a biome or weather after all there is the Sun Flame after all.**

**Aurasoul: Ok putting that aside I don't own Reborn just Natalia here and any other OC so lets get started.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

Natalia got up yawning and then looked at her calendar. "No school today then its training", she thought.

She got out of bed and then put on a sleeveless gray turtleneck, blue jeans, her chains, and made sure she had her ring on and while she braided her hair she then heard Tsuna cried out and then Reborn sighing. "So Uncle Reborn wakes him up feel sorry for Tsuna I remember how Uncle Reborn use to wake me up for training until I was 13", she thought with a small smile.

Once she finished with her hair she left some nuts for Amber then went downstairs stretching. "Morning", she said.

"Oh good morning Natalia take a seat for breakfast", Nana smiled.

"Right thanks", Natalia smiled, taking a seat.

"Morning Natalia-nee", Fuuta smiled.

"Morning Fuuta-kun", Natalia smiled ruffling his hair.

She had met Fuuta once she had first come to the house already liking him as she said good morning to I-Pin and Lambo Tsuna walked to the table yawning Natalia smiled as she ate some breakfast. "So Uncle Reborn what kind of training are we doing today"? She asked.

"Sparing you'll take turns sparing the other guardians but first with Tsuna", Reborn said.

"Wait what"?! Tsuna gaped.

"Hm, me against Tsuna then with the other guardians sounds like fun", she grinned.

"And no complaining from you Tsuna and once you're done Natalia make sure you have your gloves", Reborn said.

"Right Uncle Reborn", Natalia nodded.

"Huh? Gloves"? Tsuna said confused.

"Oh right here let me show you", she smiled.

Natalia walked back to her room to see Amber awake she smiled picking up her chipmunk and placing her on her shoulder then went to her side dresser getting her gloves and then rushed back down and showed them to Tsuna. "You see I use these gloves as my weapon since I use my flames as a Dying Will Flame", she said.

"Just like me", Tsuna said surprised.

"Right that's why I want you two to spar first and don't worry I already told the others to meet us at the shore", Reborn said

They nodded eating their breakfast and hurried off waving goodbye and went to the shore and saw the others even Chrome and Hibari making Natalia pale. "Natalia this is Chrome Dokuro she is Tsuna's Mist Guardian", Reborn said.

"Another girl guardian awesome pleasure to meet you Chrome-san I'm Natalia", Natalia smiled.

"Oh uh nice to meet you too", Chrome said shyly.

"Ok Natalia, Tsuna get going now", Reborn said.

"Right no need for rushing. Yamamoto mind holding Amber for me"? Natalia asked.

"Sure no problem", Yamamoto smiled taking the little chipmunk.

"Oi baby", Hibari began.

"Relax Hibari you'll get your turn with sparing with Natalia later", Reborn said.

"Yeah later", Natalia gulped as she put on her gloves.

"Uh wait don't you need the pills Natalia"? Tsuna asked holding up his.

"Nope".

Then the moon flame appeared on Natalia's forehead her eyes being laced in silver as her gloves had changed shape now having the Vongola crest under the chains with her ring making everyone gasp. "Natalia perfected the Dying Will Flame last year now not needing the pills", Reborn said.

"It took all of the crazy training from the Arcobaleno but it was worth it now bring it Tsuna", Natalia smirked.

"Uh right"! Tsuna nodded.

Tsuna swallowed his pills and his sky flames appeared they stance. "Give us the signal Uncle Reborn", Natalia said.

"Alright then being".

Natalia made the first move swiftly moving in front of Tsuna to land a punch but Tsuna managed to stop it with his hand then went to strike but Natalia dodged they then began throwing punches at one another yet also dodging the other. "Woah look at them go", Yamamoto said awed.

"Natalia is really something to the extreme"! Ryohei gasped.

Natalia's gloves then shot out the Moon Flames flying high Tsuna gasped and then followed flying with his own flames and they began clashing at one another of orange and silver then Natalia swiftly flew and managed to kick Tsuna sending him crashing to the floor. "Judaime"! Gokudera gasped.

"Woah Natalia-chan sure is tough", Yamamoto said.

Natalia flew down as Tsuna stood up panting. "Already out of breath Tsuna? I'm just getting started", Natalia smiled.

"Why am I out of breath? I don't get tired from a fight this easily. So why"? Tsuna thought.

"Boss is looking tired", Chrome remarked.

"Now that Chrome mentioned it Tsuna does look a bit tired and they hardly started", Yamamoto said surprised.

"Judaime couldn't be getting tired already", Gokudera said stunned.

Reborn hid his smirk as Tsuna then quickly rushed to strike but Natalia blocked it yet was pushed back. "Hmm still have some power left not bad goes to show why he's to be Vongola Decimo", she thought smiling.

Tsuna panted then looked at his flames seeing they were growing smaller much to his shock and then looked and Natalia's flames to see they were large and burning brightly then he gasped. "Of course that's why", he said.

"So you figured it out"? Natalia asked smiling.

"Huh? What is she talking about"? Ryohei asked.

"It's your flames their power that's what's making me tired isn't it", Tsuna said.

"The Moon Flames"!? Gokudera gaped, the others except Hibari gasping.

Natalia grinned. "Ding, ding, ding we have a winner that's right my flame the Moon Flame's power is Empower", she said.

"Empower"? Tsuna said confused.

"To put it simply the Moon Flame has the power to give, take and raise powers of the flames", Reborn stated.

"Right during the whole fight every time we clashed, me landing a hit on you, or you landing a hit on me I was slowly taking away your Sky Flames power absorbing it in my own that's why Im not even the least bit tired", Natalia explained.

"So every time Tsuna even tries to hit Natalia his power gets slowly taken", Yamamoto gasped.

"Those Moon Flames are really something", Gokudera gulped.

Tsuna stood straight panting. "If that's the case then I'll beat you in one go", he said.

"You can try", she said.

Tsuna then rushed in Natalia ready then he suddenly jumped in the air making her gasped as he landed behind her before she could turn he then landed a swift punch causing her to be fling back with great force crashing in the floor. "He did it"! Gokudera said.

Tsuna gasped his flames going out as he quickly ran to her. "Natalia are you ok"? He called out.

Natalia sat up shaking the sand off her hair groaning her fire going out. "Ow that hurt", she winced.

"I'm really sorry Natalia", Tsuna said, putting out his hand to her.

"Here let me help you up".

Natalia smiled slightly as she took his hand and Tsuna pulled her up. "Its ok Tsuna but it goes you're really strong you definitely earned the title Vongola Decimo", Natalia grinned.

"Eh uh yeah thanks", Tsuna said sheepishly.

"Ah no need to be shy or anything Tsuna", Natalia giggled, patting his back.

"Hmph this goes to show you have a lot more to learn Natalia", Reborn said.

"Yeah, yeah I know Uncle Reborn no need to remind me but hey that's why me and Tsuna got the best tutor in all of Italy", Natalia smiled.

"True", Reborn smirked.

"Can't even have a little humility", Tsuna thought with a sweatdrop.

"Well this is just sad Eclipse and here I thought you learned by now".

Everyone gasped hearing another voice they then looked to see an 18 year old man there he had black hair with ginger tips, the same sky blue eyes as Natalia, wearing a cloak, and a stave behind his back. "And here I thought she would've saw through it all but soon enough she will", he said.

"And who are you"? Natalia questioned coldly.

"Just someone of your past Eclipse", the guy smirked.

"Eclipse"? Natalia said confused.

"If I remember right that's the name of the first Moon Guardian", Reborn said.

"How do you know about the Moon Guardian"? Tsuna questioned.

"Well you see Vongola Decimo I am part of the Veneto Famiglia we were once allies with the Vongola from the first generation because of Veneto Primo Eclipse Veneto who had become Vongola Primo's Moon Guardian at first all was well until several years later… The Vongola betrayed us and killed Eclipse".

They all gasped Natalia looking at him in horror. "They… Killed Eclipse"? She questioned.

"Yes their Cloud Guardian Alaude never trusted the Veneto and decided to dispose of us targeting Eclipse first", the guy said.

Natalia looked at him shaking then he put out his hands. "And now it's time for you to return to your true famiglia Natalia", he said.

Natalia looked down clutching her hands tightly her hair covering her eyes. "Natalia", Tsuna said worried.

Reborn was silent as they all watched Natalia until she finally spoke. "You claim that the Veneto is my true famiglia but if they were my true famiglia then they would've found me ages ago but the Vongola found me"-

"To use you as their own"! The guy yelled.

"To Hell with that"!

Natalia snarled at him her blue eyes blazing. "The Vongola have treated me with kindness and understanding so know this the Veneto isn't my famiglia the Vongola is", she said.

Reborn smirked everyone looking at her stunned the guy was silent until he turned and began walking away. "You shall regret this Eclipse", he said.

"It's Natalia you hear me! Natalia Vongola Cielo", Natalia said angrily.

The man looked over his shoulder to face her. "As you wish Natalia", he said.

Then he disappeared from sight. "He's gone", Chrome said.

Natalia was silent sighing Reborn jumped on her shoulder. "That was good work Natalia", he said.

"Yeah thanks Uncle Reborn", she said softly.

Reborn frowned looking at Natalia who had a distant look on her face.

* * *

><p><strong>Aurasoul: and there all done!<strong>

**Natalia: So the family that's after me.**

**Aurasoul: Yup the Veneto! So next time Natalia talks with the Arcobaleno about what to do next about the Veneto so until then.**

**Natalia: Read and review.**


End file.
